Their Cherished (King Liam Fanfiction)
by ErnestSinclairegirl18
Summary: King Adam and Queen Charity of Cordonian have announced the news they are expecting their first royal baby and the public are excited to get s glimpse of the royal baby once it is born. But with a problem brewing in one of the major cities with employment, the King and Queen are put under scrutiny to step in and help their people. But what exactly is the press asking from them? And
1. Chapter 1 - Charitys POV

It was the day of me and Adam announcing that we were expecting our first child to our people and the joy in my heart was like nothing I've ever felt before. We were then going to be spending the afternoon in Kalirose with the Queen Mother, Leo and our friends for afternoon tea

"Do you know what your wearing?" Adam asks me as he walks through and I turn around to see my husband walk in to my dressing room and he grins when he sees me in the dress that I have picked out for today

"I think I do yes" I smile and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me and places a hand on my small baby bump, I'd been pregnant for 16 weeks but we wanted to wait to celebrate the news with our people and we wanted to ensure we had a healthy baby inside me before we made a announcement.

"Well little Prince or Princess, it's time to announce to your people that your going to be born soon" he murmurs as he bends down and presses his lips to my stomach and I feel a slight movement and grin to myself.

"I think that's the baby's way of saying, yes daddy, I agree" I grin and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me and takes a deep breath, a smile was so clear on his face.

"Let's go tell our people that we are having a royal baby" He whispers and we walk from our room in the duchy of mine and we walk through the halls to the door hand in hand and are greeted by hundreds and people in-front of the bridge to my duchy and a stand with a microphone and I take a deep breath, this is the time I'm going to kiss goodbye to a private pregnancy, everything is going to change as of today.

"Queen Charity, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ana De Luca compliments.

"Thank you so much" I smile.

"Thank you all for coming today for myself and The Queen to make a announcement in the presence of the court and our wonderful people" Adam says and everyone looks to him and me.

"We'd like to announce that we are expecting our first child, late July of this year" I smile and everyone starts to mutter excitedly, cheers from some of our people and questions being thrown.

"Congratulations your majesties. Queen Charity, how are you feeling about having your first born?" A man from a magazine asks.

"We are incredibly excited to become parents and to give Cordonia a Heir. This for us isn't just for Cordonia and securing the crown and extending the royal family, for us this is also having a child together, being a mom and dad and giving our child the best life we can. And we are both so excited to take this next step in our marriage" I smile.

"King Adam, how do you feel about having a child with the woman you love?" Someone shouts and Adam smiles and takes my hand.

"Like my beautiful wife said, we can't wait to have a child together, and it's the best feeling, especially with your soulmate by your side and we are thrilled to be able to secure Cordonia with a heir, and ensure that our people feel secure" he smiles and we quickly kiss and the people go wild with congratulations. Within seconds, questions are thrown at us, will I be having a traditional birth? Will I be having a midwife? A nanny and it starts to overwhelm me and Adam clears his throat.

"Please everyone, quiet. We won't be releasing any more information yet, but when we have a announcement to make you will be the first people to know, and we will make sure our social media pages are up to date with any news as we have it. Thank you so much for your time" Adam says and we walk back through to the estate and I can't help but grin.

"You ok, my love?" Adam asks.

"I am, we're having a baby" I grin and we go through to the dining hall where Leo, Maxwell, Regina, Madeline (wait who the hell invited her?), Olivia, Hana, Drake, Bertrand and Savannah are sat.

"That was a amazing announcement, you really showed people that the King and Queen were just as thrilled to have a baby as well as securing Cordonia a Heir" Hana beams and hugs me.

"Thank you so much, Hana" I beam back.

"Prince Maxwell will be happy he's not a secret anymore" Maxwell beams.

"There is no guarantee that our child is a boy, it could be a girl" I tell him.

"Fine, Princess Maxine" He argues back.

"You were adequate Charity, you didn't embarrass the country" Madeline comments and shrugs, I hate her attitude at times.

"Your father would have been thrilled with either a grandson or a granddaughter Adam, and I know he'd be thrilled to know how happy you are with becoming a father yourself" Regina says, emotion thick in her voice and I put my hand across to hers and squeeze it supportingly.

"Oh Charity, please, no need to be sympathetic" she smiles and I look over to her and nod and tea is served, decaf for me, and there is a plate of sandwiches, scones and cakes and then a smell of tuna and I start to feel nauseous.

"Please excuse me for a moment" I say and I run off to the nearest toilet and I barely make it to the toilet before I start throwing up, damn you baby Cordonia. Momma doesn't want to be throwing her guts up everyday.

"Charity" I hear as I lean back against the wall and I see Hana and my husband who are both looking at with concern, as I run my small baby bump.

"Don't worry, it was just the smell of the tuna" I say and Adam has brought me a glass of water and he bends down and passes me it.

"Take a sip of it, my darling" He whispers and I slowly sip the water and start to feel less nauseous, or more hydrated, whichever one it was and I look to them both and smile.

"Would you like to skip afternoon tea" Adam asks gently and I shake my head, that's the last thing that I want.

"I just need to wash my face, don't worry, I'll be fine, a bit of sickness won't stop this Queen from having afternoon tea but please, make sure tuna is well away from me" I beg and Adam nods.

"Ok, I'll go make sure the tuna is away" Hana says and leaves me and Adam on our own and he comes over and wraps his arms around me gently, the warmth and the safety his body brings me on a daily basis is more than welcome as I rest my head on his chest as if he was a pillow and I take deep breaths as I try and regain my queenly composure.

"We don't have to do this afternoon tea, my love" He whispers to me as he strokes my hair and I shake my head and entwine our fingers and I smile to myself, how the hell did I get so lucky to marry a man so caring, so perfect, so amazing in every way.

"You sure you want to go for afternoon tea?" He starts and I look up and frown.

"Didn't I say yes?" I ask him and he runs a hand through his hand and smiles, but he is clearly very concerned about me.

"Yes…." He trails off and we go back through to the hall.

"You ok?" Leo asks me concerned.

"I'm absolutely fine, baby just wanted to protest against mummy being near tuna" I smile and I see adoration in Regina and Leo's eyes and bursting pride in my husbands as he pours me a drink of tea and and mixes sugar and milk in if before putting it before me.

"You'll be a amazing mother" Regina comments and I look to her and see a almost motherly look in her eyes and I smile and I rub my baby bump gently and I reach over for a scone and as a conversation erupts, i focus on covering my scone with cream and jam and I grin and I eat it slowly, with some Decorum (especially as Madeline is here) and I smile as I hear my husband and brother in law talk about things like the new baby.

"Charity? Charity?" I hear and look up to my husband who's looking at me as if I've been zoned out for a long time, has it really been that long?

"Sorry you were saying?" I ask and Madeline shakes her head, oh do one Madeline.

"Leo asked if we were going to find out the gender, do you want to?" He asks softly and I sip my tea thinking. Advantages of finding out the gender are we can make the nursery and the clothes and all of that are for the right gender. And the disadvantages of that is if Maxwell finds out, he could let it slip. I look to my husband and brother in law and make sure Maxwell is too distracted to hear me and he's in the middle of fussing over Bartie.

"I want the doctor to write it down and put it in a envelope and I want us to have it somewhere safe and if we want to find we can find out on our own" I smile and Adams eyes light up.

"That's beautiful" Adam grins and he presses his lips to my own.

"It really is" Leo says after finishing a mouthful of a tart.

"What is?" Maxwell pipes in and I look to Leo and Adam and Leo clears his throat and smiles to Maxwell.

"Just these fruit tarts, beautiful flavour" Leo comments and I grab a cupcake which I eat slowly in the presence of my friends and my step-mother and brother in law and the man I love, and I know that the baby prince or princess will be spoilt. My son or daughter will be so loved by the rest of the family and our friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Charity POV

I'd spent the last week of my life throwing up and Adam had been worried as I hadn't had it like this since the beginning of my pregnancy, I wasn't throwing up everyday but when I was throwing up, he worried, the baby was active inside me and I just was feeling poorly. This morning I was throwing up as I had been, but I didn't feel well enough to do much, I just wanted to sleep and I wanted to just rest, and I think that was his concern.

"I think I need to ring the doctor, my love" He says gently as he bends down as I rest my head in my hands and take deep breaths.

"Yeah, but everything is fine, I know the baby is fine, it's just me" I say and Adam puts his hand gently on my arm and kisses my head.

"But your just as important as the baby, my love. Your it's mother and the baby needs it's mother to be ok" Adam whispers and he leads me to our quarters and tucks me in.

"I'm going to get someone to call the doctor" He murmurs and kisses my forehead and I smile and when he walks out, I lay my head on the sofa and rub my baby bump, I felt achy and I feel so tired, I close my eyes and breathe and I gently rub my baby bump, feeling a connection with my baby as I rest. I'm so thrilled to get the chance to be a mum, for me personally, as a selfish woman, it's not about Cordonia, it's not about being a queen, it's about being a mum, doing all the things a mum would do. Rolling on the floor with the baby, watching movies, cleaning the little ones face after they had ice cream, and it was something that excited me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by little scraping and I open my eyes and see my beautiful corgis, Prince Milo and Princess Minnie, Princess Minnie walk in and bark slightly.

"Come on you two" I smile gently and they get on the bed and they both lay down on Adams side of the bed, and look at me. And I tickle Minnie's ears as Adam comes back in.

"Are you ok having these two in? I want you to feel comfortable" he says as he sits next to me on the side of bed that is my side and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"There fine, they are our corgi children" I smile and I scratch Milos ears and he wags his tail and Minnie nudges him, it's almost as if the little lady is jealous.

"Are you jealous baby?" I ask her as I stroke her as well and she lolls her tongue out and I take a deep breath, I just need so much sleep, this baby is taking all the life out of me at the moment, most of the time I just want to sleep, I just want to be in my husbands arms asleep.

"I called the doctor and she's going to come and see you, here. Just make sure everything is ok" Adam tells me softly and I nod and I lay down properly and he strokes my hair and smiles down at me, the love in his eyes is something I'm used to, he treats me like how a queen would be treated but he does it in the sweetest way. And I know he's going to be the most amazing dad in the whole world.

"I'm sure everything's ok" I smile and he nods and kisses my head again and I close my eyes again and I feel Adam pull himself closer to me and I rest my head on his chest, and I feel safe, I feel safe in the arms of my husband, my king, my lover, my partner in crime, my amazing soulmate.

"It probably is, but I want to make sure, my wife is my priority" Adam murmurs and I sigh in content, and I rub my forehead to try ease the aching in my head as I feel Adams soft fingers run through my long blonde hair and I smile to myself, how on this earth did I get the luckiest woman in the world to have such a amazing husband? He makes my heart flutter.

When we hear a knock on the room door, Adam gets up to check who it is.

"Hello, your majesty. Dr Ramiez has just arrived, shall I send her through to the see the queen?" I hear.

"Please do" Adam says and he waits by the door until the doctor walks through, greeting Adam with a curtsy and he smiles and she walks in.

"Your majesty, I hear you've been feeling a little bit unwell" she smiles softly as she walks over.

"Dr Ramirez, it's lovely to see you" I smile, I always want to be polite to the people of our country and it's something as Queen I feel like I should do.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" She asks as he gets her stethoscope out of the bag and she smiles and I sigh.

"I just feel so tired and morning sickness is slightly annoying" I tell her and she nods and feels my wrist and I look at her, god is something wrong? Has my cool head caused my baby's life some danger?

"Your pulse is slightly quicker than I'd like, have you got any pain? Chest pain?" The doctor asks me as she listens to my chest.

"No, I just have a achy head, and my back aches slightly" I tell her honestly and Adam is watching me, concern is clear in his eyes as the doctor examines me.

"How have you been generally since I last saw you? Keeping food down?" She asks.

"Yes, I've been so hungry, I'm eating a lot, I'm making sure my diet is well balanced, that I have all of the right nutrients, you know the normal stuff" I say.

"That's perfect, have you been taking your vitamins? There really important" the doctor asks.

"I'm making sure she's taking them daily, Doctor" Adam says and she nods and takes my blood pressure and all that kind of stuff as she continues to examine me but the only thing that is running through my head is the safety of my baby, and it's scaring me that the doctor hasn't said much in the past 5 minutes where she has been examining me.

"You have a raised blood pressure and you look really tired, I'm just going to check the baby's heartbeat but I think you need to have some rest, and keep going with your fluids, I'm definitely not too concerned at the moment, there's no reason for me worry, I think your just feeling under the weather" The doctor says and I lift my top and she examines my bump, and I feel the baby's protest as he or she kicks.

"Are we still set for our scan in 3 weeks?" Adam asks as the doctor gets her Doppler.

"Yes, we are! Definitely! We will obviously give this baby a full MOT then" The doctor smiles and she is soon silent but the sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room and the love in my heart grows more, the baby's ok.

"Is the baby ok? I've not risked his or her life have I? I couldn't bear it if I did anything to hurt-" I start but the doctor gently puts her hand on mine to try comfort me.

"Queen Charity, your baby and yourself are in a good condition, I have no reason to believe that either yourself or your baby are in any danger, you look after yourself and you are keeping away from stress. Your doing everything you can to ensure the safety of your baby and that is all I can ask from you as your doctor, I'm not worried at all, I know your caring for the baby inside you" she smiles and Adam smiles at me, lovingly.

"I'm sorry we've wasted your time" I say.

"Nonsense, you are pregnant, you have every right to seek reassurance" she says and looks to Adam before nodding, "both of you, pregnancy can be scary and the position you are in being the king and queen it can make the situation your in being a pregnant woman more stressful. I only stress that you call me if there is any change in your condition or if you need just some reassurance" She smiles and I nod.

"Thank you so much" I smile and then she puts her stuff away.

"I'll ring in tomorrow, see how your doing" she smiles.

"Thank you for all you do" I smile to her and she leaves and Adam gets in bed with me and wraps his arm around me.

"Don't you have any kingly duties to do?" I ask.

"Nothing that can't wait. I am your husband, and as your husband, I am going to look after you. You are under orders to rest so whatever you need I will get you, ok?" He asks.

"Hmmm, ok" I grin and I kiss him again and I fall asleep for a bit, I don't know how long I'm asleep but when I wake up, Adam is sat on the bed, looking on his phone.

"Hello" I smile and he looks at me and he gently strokes my cheek and I smile and look into his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asks, concern, clear as day, in his voice.

"I'm ok, I'm hungry" I say.

"What do you want?" He asks gently.

"Some chicken pasta and some French bread" I say and he goes off to get what I need, he seriously is the sweetest husband in the whole world. He returns in a small while with my food and I smile and sit up and he makes sure I'm ok again.

"Do you want any cheese on it?" He asks.

"No thank you" I say and he nods and a servant walks in.

"Your majesty, can I borrow you for a moment?" The servant asks and Adam looks at me, as if to see if he can go, concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, go see what the matter is" I smile and I press a kiss to the lips of my husband and he nods and turns away and I hear something outside and I ignore it as I divulge into my amazing food, goodness it's so good! After a small while, Adam comes back looking tense.

"What is it?" I ask him worriedly.

"It's the press" He says and I frown, what could they want?


End file.
